bloody mary
by green-light-froggy
Summary: well bloody mary night world edition lol need hlp please!
1. Chapter 1

**Go to the bottom if you don't want to read my version of bloody mary this is just a summary thing.**

Bloody Mary Legend

Who can forget the scary story of Bloody Mary, the evil spirit who will scratch your eyes out when summoned? Most people heard the Bloody Mary legend when they were children, listening to spooky ghost stories around the campfire. The tale is still told at slumber parties, campouts, and late-night bonfire parties.

The legend claims that the evil woman can be summoned by chanting "Bloody Mary" into a mirror anywhere from three to one-hundred times in a darkened room lit only by a candle. (Thirteen seems to be the most popular number of chants, appropriately so.) The bathroom is the most popular setting to test out the legend, but other dark rooms seem applicable.

After the given amount of chants, the spirit will then appear in a mirror to claw your eyes out. Death will follow. Other variations have her driving you insane or pulling you into the mirror, never to be seen again.

Who Bloody Mary really is remains a mystery. While there are many versions of this story, most accounts point to a woman named Mary Worth, who was horribly disfigured in a car crash. Some people still tell of a witch who was burned at the stake and has returned for revenge, or it may be the devil himself who comes for your soul.

The Bloody Mary Legend saw some rising popularity with a variation of the story in the 1992 movie "Candyman" that used the idea for it's plot. When the characters chanted "Candyman" in the mirror 5 times, he would appear and murder them with his hook hand. I found this movie terrifying! Although I can say that as an adult I generally don't have any nightmares from horror movies, this one I remember vividly - waking up in a cold sweat, and trying not to fall back asleep.

The movie "Urban Legend" was released to theatres in 1998 and borrowed the Bloody Mary myth once again, for one of it's stories. As if that wasn't enough, 2005 brought us "Urban Legends: Bloody Mary," which was released directly to DVD. There's no doubt, the horrific tale will appear again, perhaps in yet another version with a different twist.

While you may think you're safe from mean, old Bloody Mary, think again... Legend has it that if you are near a mirror in total darkness, she can still come for you, regardless of whether or not you're trying to call for her

_!

_**Okay so everybody has heard the legend "Bloody Mary". Well this is Night World version with all our favorite characters. Lmao I will be doing this with a few ghost stories I just thought since everybody loves "bloody mary" it would be first and I would like some help writing or having ideas so if u guys want to join just tell me I could really use it. Give me a little bit and Ill put the first real chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

HEY! Thanks for some of the ideas I like them a lot. (: and Paranormalcy thanks I have lots of good ideas thanks to you guys. Ok so I don't own night world or anything about it.

On with the story.

Ash's prov:

I sat across the table from my best friend Quinn watching him have a grand old time with my dad and who ever that woman was. I was staring out in space watching the sky. I haven't touched my food or blood which is very unusual for me. I was dressed in my very best skinny jeans and black t-shirt. (I have no clue what they wear back in that time so im going to make the 1600's ish into the 20th century style.) My ash blonde hair was put back in a small ponytail so it stayed out of my ever changing eyes.

"Ash, son are you okay? You look deathly pale, worse than usual." Said my dad Theirry. I looked at him and noticed everybody was looking at me.

"Yea just a little tired. May I leave now? I'm way too tired to stay up." I replied.

"Of course son. I will see you tomorrow. And Quinn if you would like to go you can too." I nodded and so did Quinn as we walked off. We headed to my room so I could make the spare bed for him if Melanin hasn't done it already.

"Hey Ash did you hear about that girl who is killing younger girls and boys? I heard she is witch a dark witch." Quinn was rambling on.

"Yeah I heard about her I just don't believe it. It's a story trying to scare everyone but its not going to work." I said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"They call her "Bloody Mary" now. I say we go prove them wrong." Quinn looked ready to do it.

"Look I'm tired and ready for bed if you don't mind I'm going to sleep because "Bloody Mary" is a lost cause and is a waste of my time." I said as I walked into my room. He finally gave up and went and laid down to go to bed. I turned off the lights and fell asleep.

Mare's prov:

I was walking to the village to get my groceries for this week and talk to my best friend Jade.

She was one of the princesses but she never minded making friends with me after my brother had to leave for his job as a knight. Which left me to live by myself in the forest. My black hair was blowing in the wind tonight along with my long black dress.

As I arrived at the village I saw mothers rushing their kids inside and husbands coming home from work. I went to Mr. Van Winkel's vegetable stand and hurried to get what I need so I could get home. I grabbed some carrots, corn, peas, and etc.

-!

_**This is my first chapter and if you have any ideas just tell me and I will try to use them.(: thanks**_


End file.
